


My hypothesis is that we should bone down, and I am ready to test that hypothesis

by Clicking_of_needles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Handplates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Inexperience, Soul Sex, Video Game Mechanics, Weird Sex, incompatible body types, mild alcohol usage, vaginal SOUL insertion, with the bullet pattern orgasms again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clicking_of_needles/pseuds/Clicking_of_needles
Summary: He looked up at her in that same way, trying to process what was currently happening and it was taking him a while. Was it the exhaustion, the warm hazy atmosphere in the room, or the alcohol? After some moments where he tried to figure out where to put his hands, he started signing again, slower than usual. "Dr. Alphys, what are you talking about?""U-um, you know..." Saying it out loud to him was too much, the thought of it sending a flush of heat through her. With a trembling swallow, she reached down to the buttons at the top of his shirt, undoing one with careful movements of her claws. "Uh, i-it's... it's kind of obvious, isn't it...?"(Handplates AU)
Relationships: Alphys/W. D. Gaster
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	My hypothesis is that we should bone down, and I am ready to test that hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Handplates AU by zarla.

It was just like one of her Japanese animes.

Well, not exactly. They didn't usually focus on monsters (or, well, sometimes they did, but those were a _different_ kind of anime), but some things stayed the same. Alphys might not have known a lot about social behavior among normal people - although thankfully this wasn't a problem for her since she was a scientist and thus surrounded by weird people all the time - but she could see a pattern when there was one.

Her tsundere co-worker was definitely her friend. And, dare she think it... perhaps something more? Sure, it seemed completely out of the realm of possibility at first, but patterns were patterns, and if the data kept going the way that it was going, then the logical conclusion it was going to reach was...

Them together, at her place, lying on the floor of her living room in the almost-dark. Dr. Gaster was stressed about something, one of his hundreds of different projects he handled effortlessly on a daily basis no doubt, and that tended to make him subsceptible to her offers to come over and watch anime to get his mind off it all. Sure, he griped about how pointless taking breaks and relaxing was and he liked to suck the fun out of anime by nitpicking it a lot, but sometimes, the two of them would talk about the deep inner meanings of what they'd watched and how it related to monsters and their life underground, and she'd get these tantalizing glimpses of who he _really_ was without the shield of his work around him... what he really thought, and more importantly, what he really _felt_ about stuff. And that made it all worth it! As anime had shown her again and again, unlocking someone's secret heart was the ultimate power!

Also he was hot, which helped a lot. And he didn't even know it, which made it even better! Or worse, depending on how you looked at it. Alphys collected crushes like she collected human memorabilia (often of her crushes), and this one was the most tantalizingly close to being realized that she'd ever experienced.

The TV wasn't off, but it wasn't playing anything either. The VHS had run out, and it was left on a black screen with a luminous green channel number. The two of them had stayed up for far too long, exhaustion wearing reason pretty thin and making boundaries a bit tremulous. The beer probably also didn't help, although they didn't have THAT much. Dr. Gaster was a lightweight, which made sense with him being a skeleton and all. But the quiet TV cast a dim light over the room, and the two of them were sprawled right next to each other, tired but not asleep, hazy but not entirely gone.

Dr. Gaster was looking up at the ceiling with one nearly closed eye, looking very far away. In moments like these, he often looked like that, like whatever he was thinking about weighed a ton. Faint green light flickered off the edges of his glasses, and it was almost too perfect. Alphys could reconstruct the image in her head with the perfect dramatic celshading. This had to be it. This had to be the moment! 

Although, in the anime, at a moment like this they'd talked about piloting a giant school girl robot... that wouldn't really help her in this situation.

"You know I-" she said before she realized she was speaking, and she half-way tried to cover her mouth with embarrassment before deciding it was too much effort. Dr. Gaster blinked and turned his head to look at her, mildly puzzled.

His mouth didn't move when he talked, which she was almost used to but sometimes in hazy moments like these, it really gave him a weird, unreal quality. Like he was talking right into her head, telepathically. Well... making weird noises into her head. That language of his was hard to describe.

She opened and closed one claw to remind him, and he blinked again and lifted his hands up lazily to sign. Even as tired as he seemed, the way his fingers moved was captivating. It was so smooth, it came to him so naturally, like he didn't even have to think about it... Alphys still struggled with sign language in general.

She had to sort through the vocabulary in her head for a few moments. Right, he wanted to know what she was saying.

"U-uh, what I meant was, I'm, I-I'm really glad you, uh... like spending time with me, like this..." Alphys said, hoping that barreling on into the next sentences might have her stumble on whichever one she was looking for. "Y-you know, just doing, uh... friend, things. Like this. I'm, uh... I d-don't get to do that, a lot... normally..."

Dr. Gaster kept staring at her, one empty hole into his skull, the other sealed line of his right eye, and something about him... softened, a little. With skeletons they didn't have skin or muscles or anything like that, but she could just... see it in his face, somewhere. Something that made her think she could keep going.

"You're, uh... y-you're... uh, really... really great, haha." She winced at how stupid that sounded, but managed to keep talking. "I-I'm, um... r-really honored that you... uh, that you, uh... t-trust me, like this... you know? To just... b-be with me like this. Together."

Gaster kept looking at her like that, giving her another slow blink, and he raised his hand towards his head for her name... her personal sign, a thought that always made her feel a bit giddy. He had a nickname for her! That was so cool!

"Thank you, Alphys," he signed to her. Something possessed her, a sudden spark of courage, and she reached out and took his hand in hers. He went still, not in shock but in confusion, blinking at her.

She'd pictured him making the first move of course, in many ways and in many places, but her imagination wasn't that limited... if this wasn't going to go one way, then maybe it would go the other.

"H-hey..." Alphys said, feeling like she had to say something to him in the face of that puzzled look he was giving her. Not afraid, not concerned, just... curious. So calm. He didn't try to pull his hand away from hers either, and her quickening pulse was helping a lot with waking her up. "Um... you know..."

He moved his head in an approximation of a tilt, given where he was lying - a silent question.

"Have you... ever..."

Dr. Gaster just kept giving her that sleepy, curious look. She tightened her grip on his palm (what was left of it), and his fingers loosely curled over hers, unconscious almost. She shuffled a little bit on her stomach across the carpet to get closer to him and still, he didn't move or shy away. The level of trust he must have had in her to let her come this close... for a second it made her feel dizzy.

He didn't have lips, and neither did she, so she couldn't do any of the human kisses she'd seen in so many shows and studied so carefully. But monsters had their own ways, and even if they weren't as aesthetically pleasing... it was the thought that counted, wasn't it? Close to his face, she licked across where his mouth didn't open.

He made a faint "nn?" kind of noise, or at least as close to it as he could get, but he didn't move away from her, and he didn't seem alarmed or unhappy in any way.

"J... just for fun, haha. You know," she barely managed to get out before realizing she'd skipped a sentence. "Uh, I mean, we could... try it. Or, something, uh... I've never, really, uh... well, with how rare skeletons are, there isn't a lot of material- not that, uh... well..." Ugh, why was this so hard? She'd done this in her head a million times, why was it so different doing it for real? Frustration bubbled up in her chest through her usual bedrock of self-doubt and anxiety.

If she was watching this show, what would she want the main character to do? She'd want them to stop talking and start acting, right? Just show the other character how they felt! Actions spoke louder than words, and she wasn't doing great in the words department so far, so...

She pushed herself up off the carpet enough to slide one leg over where she thought his stomach was... and how the fabric caved in under pressure startled her for a second. Right, there was no flesh underneath the clothes, it was all an illusion. Dr. Gaster didn't really have a stomach to straddle, but that didn't mean she couldn't still sit on top of him, in a sense. She just sort of... slotted in where a stomach would normally go. The bottom of his ribs pressed against the tops of her thighs through his shirt, she could feel the hard line of his spine between her legs...

He looked up at her in that same way, trying to process what was currently happening and it was taking him a while. Was it the exhaustion, the warm hazy atmosphere in the room, or the alcohol? After some moments where he tried to figure out where to put his hands, he started signing again, slower than usual. "Dr. Alphys, what are you talking about?"

"U-um, you know..." Saying it out loud to him was too much, the thought of it sending a flush of heat through her. With a trembling swallow, she reached down to the buttons at the top of his shirt, undoing one with careful movements of her claws. "Uh, i-it's... it's kind of obvious, isn't it...?"

He studied her, quietly thoughtful, not the harsh kind of thoughtful she'd seen where it looked like he wanted to think a problem out of existence. Nervousness prickled through her as the silence dragged on, making her face feel even warmer... why wasn't he saying anything about this? Maybe it wasn't as obvious as she thought? God, what did he think she was doing then? Not knowing was torture, but breaking the silence just felt weird. It was his turn to talk! Right? She hovered her increasingly shaky claw over the next unopened button, waiting in growing awkward agony. She could see his sternum now through the open fabric, his clavicles disappearing underneath.

He raised his hands to say something, then stopped. Even without pupils, she could imagine his gaze drifting to one side, like hers did sometimes when she was thinking about something particularly difficult. 

After some desperately long moments, he returned his eye socket to her (she thought) and his hands moved again. 

"Are you sure?"

"U-um, yeah, that's... kind of why I'm doing this, haha..." She let her laughter trail off a little too long. Her face was burning. She'd never pictured it going like this, even in her worst case scenarios she was never _this_ inept at seduction. Was this all a huge mistake...? Had she misread all the signs she'd thought were so obvious? God, had she ruined everything AGAIN?

He moved to sign something and then stopped himself, and she wasn't quick enough to catch what it might have been before he thought better of whatever it was. Again he seemed lost in thought, his chin drifting slowly down. She really wasn't used to this kind of behavior from him at all, and it didn't help the rising tide of nervousness. What was it that was making him so... hesitant? He didn't look afraid or uncomfortable...

Finally he picked his thought up again, and she struggled to track the movement of his hands and connect them to words instead of admiring their paths through the air. She strung the words together, filled in the gaps...

"I'm afraid I don't know much about this topic."

Oh god, he was a virgin too?? Alphys made a strange snorting sound and then held up her hands to make it clear she wasn't laughing at him. "Oh, no, it's- sorry, I just, uh... that's just, uh..." She was drowning quickly by the look on his face, she had to say something! "I don't know much about it either! Ha ha! Well, I mean... it's always different, depending on who you're doing it with..."

Dr. Gaster cocked his head to one side, the concept clearly new to him. No doubt he didn't spend his time trying to figure out the exact mechanics of the many, many different types of sexual reproduction that existed in the Underground. Alphys, however, did do just that. Even the asexual budding, she'd researched and taken notes on. Sure, it wasn't like it was research she could publish or admit to doing anywhere but... she was curious about stuff like this! She liked to know! And she had a very active imagination. What good was all that information if not for this very situation?

"Um, there aren't, m-many skeletons left so, I don't know too much about... how you guys do it, but... uh, there are... um, well... I mean, we can... we can see?" she said with a shaky, hopeful smile, hoping it'd hide how loudly she was cursing her own social ineptitude in her head. This part had always been so easy when she'd daydreamed about it. "And um, if you don't like it then, uh, we can... do something else, I j-just thought, it might be f-... fun to try it out... y-you know... I don't..." Words were getting stuck in her throat as another rush of heat filled her face. "I mean, we, uh... both m-might not... know a lot about it... you know? I mean, I've never..."

Well, she'd never with a skeleton anyway. No one had! Dr. Gaster was the only one, and he didn't let anyone even touch him, much less get close to him. And in the book he wrote about skeletons, the only real resource on them left, the chapter on reproduction had been so obtuse and overwritten that it was hard to get any idea of how it actually happened. It gave the impression that he didn't want to talk about it.

But still, here she was, sitting on top of him, closer than anyone else had ever come to him...

Her words, even if she hadn't finished her sentence, seemed to put him more at ease... perhaps he was worried that his lack of experience would disappoint her, or that she'd judge him for it. He didn't even know how hot that was for so many humans! And for her, but it was hard for her to judge how hot something was... EVERYthing was hot to her. Especially him right now, under her, looking up at her through his glasses that still had tinges of green along the edges.

"Um, do you..." Alphys swallowed, trying to steel herself. Mew Mew Kissy Cutie would want her to be brave. She had to be brave! Even as it felt like the scariest question she might ever ask someone. When would she ever get this chance again? She had to be brave! 

It came out as a thin, shaky whisper as she trembled. "Do you... want me to touch you...?"

She braced herself for the worst, but instead, Dr. Gaster just looked at her. Again she got that softening feeling, something about his face changing in a way that was hard to pin down to any one thing or movement. His ribs rose and fell in an slow approximation of breathing, and something in his expression seemed... almost vulnerable, for a second. Something she'd never seen on him before, and it was enough to make her hold her breath.

His fingers traced through the air, carefully. 

"Yes, I think so."

Alphys couldn't help the little shiver that went through her as the words slotted into place in her mind. He DID want to! She knew it! She knew this would work, she knew she'd been reading him correctly! His chest rose and fell slightly faster as he perhaps realized himself what he'd just said. He WAS into this, she knew it, she knew it! He was into HER!

She couldn't help it, she balled up her fists in excitement and held them tight to her chest, shaking a little bit with a faint sound under her breath. She couldn't believe this was really happening! He'd actually said yes! Who would begrudge her a bit of a squee about something like this?

Right, she was trying not to be embarrassing. She took a breath to try and get a hold of herself while Dr. Gaster gave her that patient look he often did when she got a bit overexcited.

"Okay, okay! D-don't worry, this'll be great! Um, l-let's see..."

She shifted and turned a little bit on top of him so she could reach behind. The top of his hipbones were against her butt, so it couldn't be too far away...

"U-um, if you..." Her claw was trembling as she hovered over the front of his jeans. They LOOKED flat from where she was sitting, awkwardly twisted as she was, but that didn't necessarily mean...

She patted like she was touching something hot and felt... nothing. Sort of like when she'd sat on him initially. Alright, maybe it was... incorporeal? Or partially so? She turned a bit more so she could get enough leverage to undo the button, lower the zipper, and when she fished one hand inside...

"Um... do you not..."

She felt him shifting under her, propping himself up on his elbows. He made one of those weird garbled noises, but she just wanted to make perfectly sure... she groped around the large cavity in there, but all she felt was bone and fabric, and NOT the bone she might have expected or hoped for. Just... nothing!

She finally turned to face him again, and he looked very confused now indeed. Since his actual arms were propping him up, some of those translucent blue hands appeared by his face to sign for him. Those looked AMAZING in the dark, almost like they left faint trails in the air, but she struggled to stay focused and read what they were saying.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was looking for, uh... you know..." Alphys's tongue felt very large and clumsy in her mouth all of a sudden. DID Dr. Gaster know? Would he? He'd always seemed deeply uninterested in the anatomy of non-skeleton monsters... would he even know what a penis was? He certainly didn't have one, which went against all the skeleton porn humans had drawn that Alphys had found, which left her _very_ unsure as to how to proceed. She hadn't really anticipated this at all.

He tilted his head at her again, eye socket narrowing. "What would you be looking for in my pelvic region?"

It was hard for her to read tone into his garbled noise voice, but she had to guess that he was legimately baffled. Why wouldn't he be! If he didn't have a penis, then there'd be no real purpose for his pelvis except to attach his legs to the rest of his body. Alphys felt very, very stupid and lost, and her feeble bit of confidence was withering rapidly.

"U-uh, n-nothing, n-never mind... I wasn't th-thinking clearly... s-sorry..."

His almost-annoyed expression softened again. She wanted to keep her eyes down, but forced herself to read his hands. 

"You haven't done anything wrong, I'm just confused."

He wasn't mad at her, she didn't do anything wrong... she took some deep breaths and forced herself to focus on his words to quell the oncoming spiral of self-doubt. He wasn't mad, he was just confused. It wasn't her fault they came into this with different expectations... she wanted to just give up and run and hide in shame, but she fought the impulse back down. This could be salvaged, she could fix this, but she had to get out of her own head first. It was always the worst place for her to be, especially at times like these.

"R-right, I-I know, u-um... th-this is just, uh... a b-bit trickier than I thought, b-but..." Fear and self-doubt waged another war against her libido, but in the end, it was too powerful. "W-we can figure something out, it's okay, it's okay, um... y-you should... l-lie back down, okay? And, um, I'll..."

Dr. Gaster kept that vaguely concerned look on his face, but he did lay back as he was told. She took a moment to think about that, that he'd listened to her, that she'd told him to do something and he'd just _done_ it like that, and a powerful shiver worked its way through her as her libido surged forward in full force. Yes, she could do this! They could do this! This could happen, she could figure something out, as long as she just... kept her options open. She'd fantasized about sex with him so many times, surely at least one of them would still work...

She returned to the unopened buttons of his shirt, then realized she was still wearing her own. Right. She wasn't sure how much Dr. Gaster would know or be willing to do if she took it off, but there wasn't any harm in doing it anyway. It'd help set the mood! She leaned back, slid her hands under her shirt and pulled it over her head quickly, tossing it off to one side. Dr. Gaster watched her do it in that quiet, studious way he usually regarded new things... yeah, he clearly had no idea what he was looking at. Although, he _was_ looking at her very intently, and she _did_ like that. 

She could probably leave her bra in place, but... depending on what happened, it'd probably be best to be ready for anything. She sat up on her knees to pull her shorts and underwear down, and with a bit of an awkward thump sat back down on top of him so she could pull her clothes all the way off. The telltale feeling of wet skin and scales hitting air let her know that all her little mistakes and missteps hadn't dissuaded her body any. In a way, she was grateful for that.

Dr. Gaster made another sound, drawing her eyes back to him. Without any protection between her body and his, it was getting very hard to think clearly... but she forced herself to connect motion to words.

"Do we both take off our clothes for this?" he signed, and from his expression it was a genuine question.

"U-um, it might help..." And she found herself reaching out to bat his hands away when he went for the buttons of his shirt. "U-uh! L-let me, um... let me do it f-for you, uh... I, um..." In spite of everything that had happened so far, she felt herself blush again with embarrassment. "I, uh, always k-kind of wanted to..."

He said something that she didn't read, but she imagined that it was something like "Really?" by his tone. She picked each button open, and he kept his hands slightly lifted near hers, as if ready to sign, but didn't try to stop her. Slowly she revealed the full length of his sternum, the lower edge of his ribs, and she pulled the rest of his shirt out from under her so she could get the last few buttons.

Skeletons were an oddity in the underground, so while she'd seen pictures of them in the book that Dr. Gaster had written, she'd never really seen a ribcage like this before in real life. It moved and flexed thanks to the bands of cartilidge (that's what she remembered from what Dr. Gaster had told her... she almost wanted to tell him in hopes he'd praise her memory) as though he was breathing, even though he had no lungs.

What he DID have though made her gasp softly. His SOUL. She hadn't thought about it until just now, but there it was, floating in the center of his ribcage, delicate and beautiful as any magical girl's charm. It was just right _there_ , impossible to take her eyes off of... until she heard a faint sound from Dr. Gaster, something unlike anything she'd heard from him before, and he shifted a little underneath her.

She looked up at his face, she saw something flickering along along his skull beneath his eye sockets, a faint magical aura not unlike the glow of his eyes, giving him a different cast in the dark... 

He was _blushing_! Her staring at his SOUL like this was making him blush! Alphys again barely managed to resist the urge to squee. 

"Ah..." That was what she assumed the sound he made was an equivalent for. His hands hovered near his ribcage, almost close enough to try and shield himself from view... a gesture so shy and demure that it would have made Alphys lose her mind, it would have been _too_ cute. But even though Dr. Gaster _could_ cover himself... he wasn't doing it. For all the embarrassment it seemingly was causing him... it was like he _wanted_ her to look at it, to see the truest, realest manifestation of his self for all its scars. She never knew his SOUL had scars like that, but it didn't surprise her - it was just the kind of thing a cool person like Dr. Gaster would have, honestly.

He made another soft "Nh" kind of sound as she kept staring at him, and Alphys shivered a little and felt a bit of warmth rush between her legs. With his SOUL just _out_ like that, she could reach into his ribcage and touch it, if she really wanted to... and when she made a move to do so, Dr. Gaster's breath caught with a faint tremble. He certainly wanted her to, that was very clear.

Touching his SOUL would be amazing, just thinking about what it would do to him, the noises he'd make, what he'd look like as she did it... the thought was hot enough that it almost burned. But, her body reminded her with another brief clench of lower stomach, she wanted something too. She sifted through her vast catalogue of sexual fantasies she'd had about him... and she remembered one scenario she'd almost forgotten about, something that neither of them would ever forget, and what could be more appropriate for a once in a lifetime opportunity like this?

"C-can you, um... b-bring it out... of your chest? Like... a little above...?" she whispered. Dr. Gaster had his face turned away from her, his breath more rapid than usual, and it took him a few moments to apparently collect himself. Maybe he'd been picturing it himself, her touching his SOUL like that... he was still blushing after all. Touching someone's SOUL was one of the most intimate acts that could be done between monsters, so it made sense that it'd be emotionally charged for anyone, especially for someone as stoic and reserved as Dr. Gaster, but still... this was such a new and unfamiliar side to him, something very soft and vulnerable, and Alphys found herself thirsting for more of it. 

He raised his head a little to look down at his chest, magic still lighting him faint red, and he rested a hand against his sternum. When he lifted it, slowly, the SOUL followed, traveling through the bone like it wasn't even there. Once outside of him, it hovered in place where he left it, still just as beautiful as ever. She could see the deep scars tracing along its surface, the pulse of magic within like a heartbeat, quick and frantic. Seeing it so close with no protection, nothing to shield it from her, filled her with something like awe as her mouth went dry. God, he _trusted_ her. He trusted her _so much_.

She wanted to repay that somehow, prove it to him, reward him for it, do _something_ to him but it was hard to figure out what through an increasingly thick haze of lust. God, she wanted him, she wanted him in this moment more than she'd ever wanted anything in her life, and he was just offering himself up to her. Faintly, the remnants of her voice of reason wondered if what she was planning was a good idea, but she wasn't listening, not now. She got up on her knees again, moving forward until she knelt over his SOUL above his chest.

"Alphys...?" She didn't see him sign it, but she was pretty sure she recognized those sounds correctly. Her breath was coming in hard and fast, she was feeling a little light-headed...

"Let me just t-try... something..."

She reached down with one hand between her legs, felt for the lips and pulled them apart. Her lower stomach tightened in anticipation, and she could feel wet on her claws, even though she didn't think it was going to be necessary. Rational thought was out of the question now. She was doing this. They were doing this.

She lowered herself slowly, giving Dr. Gaster time to react if he didn't want to do this, but perhaps he was just as curious about what this would be like as she was. They were both scientists after all... curiousity was their greatest weakness. She caught a few flickers of light from his eyesockets... close to glowing, but not quite there. She was really bad at identifying the significance of most of the colors... she decided that shade of pink and yellow was something like nervousness. It'd match the little trembles she saw going through his arms.

They both gasped when her body touched his SOUL - all the muscles in her legs went rigid, and Dr. Gaster grabbed her thighs in a tight death grip. Both movements were almost unconscious, they had to be if he experienced anything like what she felt. It was a sudden flood of pure magic into her body, flowing into her own SOUL, through every part of her in a fantastic rush, but it wasn't JUST that... she could feel that it was HIM, somehow. Something about it, as nebulous as defining magic was, marked it as him, and it was mixing within her, with her own magical patterns...

His fingertips dug into the flesh of her legs, his hands were trembling with the force of it, and Alphys's legs were shaking so hard that she wasn't sure she'd be able to stay upright much longer. His SOUL didn't phase through her like it had through his ribs - it reacted as though she were a normal physical object. The path of least resistance led inside her, and his SOUL slid naturally into the gap she'd provided for it... even so, she felt a tiny bit of a stretch as it pressed up against her, something that made her groan without thought. Not very much, but enough to know that something was going inside, and that something was HIM. Maybe not anything like a standard penis, but it was something even BETTER than that in its own way... the very essence of him was going to be INSIDE her!

That haze had become a full-blown roar now, something she couldn't even think rationally enough to question, and she wanted more, she had to have all of it, she had to have _all_ of him inside her right _now_ , and she lowered herself down faster than she perhaps should have. 

"Aaah-hh-!"

Their voices blended together as his SOUL slid past the opening and nestled inside her. Completely inside, he was completely inside her, he was there and she could feel his magic, HIM, pouring out of his SOUL in powerful rhythmic pulses, like the beating of a heart. Her own magic struggled to meet and match his, to maintain coherency, to not be overtaken by it but it wouldn't stop coming...!

Alphys panted for breath, her eyes shut in focus, everything outside of her completely unimportant in the face of the magical storm now raging within her. She opened her eyes for a second to remember where she was, who she was, and there Dr. Gaster was beneath her, for all she felt him inside her. He was gasping just as hard as she was, almost in unison with her, and his face was lit red, hints of light emanating from where his eye sockets were shut so tightly. She felt muscles clench involuntarily at the sight of him looking like that, and he shuddered, visibly, in response as she tightened around him, and then, then he made a faint whimpering sound.

God, that noise was so _hot_ , how could he do something like that, how could he make her want even more than she was already getting? His fingers were still digging deep into her thighs, his arms shivering hard, and it was starting to hurt. 

"D-Dr. Gaster-" She managed to gasp out, and he groaned in response, his head leaned back to expose where his throat would have been, had he had one. She wasn't even sure what it was she wanted from him, if there was a way to articulate it in words. As it was, it felt like she was doing all she could to not just have her body dissolve into his - his magic was still flowing into her and it just wouldn't stop...

His grip was hurting her, her legs were feeling it now and she had to get that to stop, she couldn't spare much more thought for it than that. She reached down and grabbed his wrists to pull him off her, and it wasn't an easy feat. He clearly wanted, _needed_ something to hold on to, and when his grip on her thighs was broken, he instead latched on just as tightly to her hands. He was senseless, beyond rational thought just as she was, she could feel it in his grip and feel it inside her body as the boundaries between them broke into smaller and smaller pieces. Each tiny movement one of them made sent powerful echoes back and forth between them. His feet slid helplessly across the carpet behind her, her tail swept back and forth over his legs, movement just for the sake of movement, to express _some_ thing of the intense thing that was happening to them both. 

Everything he was was IN her right now, glowing and pulsing within her lower belly, he was held and trapped within her and yet, and yet she felt each pulse of magic from him, each small movement of his SOUL like he was touching her from the inside, running fingers along every inch of her inside and out...

More more more, it was a blind, animal-like desire she couldn't think clearly enough to try and fight or reason with. She pressed herself down on the bones of his chest, rolled her hips against him to get just a little of that perfect pressure, and the sensation was almost too much. She felt it, so _he_ felt it, and the noise she made blended with his. Emotion blazed through her, lit every part of her, and it was hard to even identify what those emotions even were, or who they belonged to. Ancipation, fear, pleasure, excitement, curiosity, desperation, what was it, what was it? Whose was it? 

She slumped forward over him with a moan and shudder, driving his hands down to the carpet beside his head. He pressed against her from within in all directions, questing hands pushing, prodding, stroking, making a place in her for him, pushing her aside, taking her magic and making it his instead, claiming her SOUL, making her his, it was too much, it was too much...

Her hips were moving and she wasn't sure when it'd started, grinding against his chest and she could feel, dimly, that he was pressing up against her in response. Confusion, curiousity, pleasure, he'd never felt something like this before, he didn't have flesh, he didn't have a body like hers, he didn't know how it felt to press against someone like this and move in this way, and he wanted more, she wanted more, it was an endless growing cycle of want want _want_. She could feel the frantic movement of his ribs, the sound of him gasping but not the sensation of air, the pleading desperation laced all through the fantastic noises he was making, god, she never wanted him to stop. As she felt like he was touching her everywhere from the inside, did he feel like she was touching him everywhere from the outside...?

His hands held hers in a death grip, on occasion his arms flexed like he was trying to push her off him but she was substantially heavier than he was, and there was no way he was going anywhere. Her hips set a rhythm against him that was pure mindless instinct, progressing steadily in a rising line on a graph that she couldn't stop, and neither could he. She'd never heard the kind of noises she was hearing from him before, and she wasn't sure she'd ever made these kind of noises herself either.

It was like his hands were wrapping around her own SOUL from the inside, controlling her body, pushing her to the limits of her own existence. Could she bear to hold something this big, this powerful, this strong? To contain the power of his personality? Insistent, strong, unwavering, he filled her, he pulsed within her so powerfully, with such force that she felt that all she could do was keep thrusting against him as he must have demanded, as her body, THEIR body demanded.

His SOUL throbbed inside her, hot and powerful and uncontrollable, magic pouring out of it that was too much to contain, too much to withstand, a storm of emotions too complicated to unravel and Dr. Gaster tightened his grip on her hands so hard that she could feel him trembling. His knees banged into her from behind, his head pressing into her chest like he was trying to curl up into himself. The noise he made, loud and long and quavering, breathless, uncontrolled and then she felt it... like a web of pleasure, something spreading out from between her legs all through her stomach until...

Gasping, she couldn't even think to move as another powerful pulse went through her whole body, and then another, and then another, and she was near tears now, it was too much... she almost couldn't stand it... what was his SOUL doing to her, was he really going to fill her completely with his own being, just flood her with himself until none of her was left?

Her pulse hammered through her body, sensation roiling through her with a falling feeling like being dragged abruptly underwater. She knew what was coming, the scope of it so big it was almost terrifying, almost enough to try to stop it, but nothing could stop it now. She could feel it building within her non-stop, buzzing and crackling, hot and unbearable and tears came to her eyes. She tightened her own grip on Dr. Gaster's skeletal hands as her whole body tensed and shuddered, and tiny bolts of electricity arced from her skin to the floor. They lit up the darkness in flashes of different colors, crawling across her own scales and his bones underneath her like intangible fingers that had to feel every inch of both of them, a storm and cascade of crackles and pops until she'd poured everything out of her into the air, everything she had, and she collapsed over him.

She lay there, gasping for breath, struggling to regain the ability to think and reason. All she was aware of for a long time was the almost painful sensitivity of her own body, and the feeling of Dr. Gaster's hard bone against her soft flesh. He wasn't moving much either, perhaps just as drained as her, although she wasn't sure...

Finally, she untangled her hands from his and pushed herself up on shaking limbs, shivering uncontrollably at every movement as his SOUL moved along inside her. She couldn't feel him as powerfully as she had been moments ago... perhaps with her own magical stores spent, it was easier to bear his presence within her...

Alphys sat up, wobbly at first, and when she finally got a look at Dr. Gaster, she found him panting with his eyes closed, his glasses askew, blushing and looking absolutely, completely ravished in a way that'd make any doujinshi artist proud. For all the power and control and confidence he exuded during the day, for the first time he really looked... fragile. On the verge of breaking, just as she was.

She stared at him for a few moments longer, still trying to catch her breath and just... appreciating the view, and then she caught something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to look, and scattered across the floor were dozens of half-formed, half-translucent bones, tinged light pink. Of course, that's what it was... that's what that feeling was, she'd felt his bullets phase through her on their way out of his SOUL.

He was still inside her, pulsing faintly like a dimming candle, and even though it seemed like an impossibly hard task with how drained she was, she knew she had to do something about that. He couldn't just stay in there forever. She took a deep breath and carefully lifted herself back up to kneeling, off of his chest. 

"Nnnh~" 

His SOUL, perhaps as exhausted as she was, wanted to return to safety, and it slid out of her easily with a rush of fluid magic in accompaniment. Once it was free, Alphys sat back down in the gap of his stomach with a huff of relief, watching his SOUL settle back into its normal place within his ribcage. It glistened in the dark like it was sparkling... and the droplets of magic that fell around it through the gaps on his ribs only added to the impression. She'd really left a mess on him...

She was so focused on the sensation of his SOUL leaving her that she hadn't thought about the shivering, weak noise Dr. Gaster had made in the process. If she felt hyper-sensitive for having it in her, how on earth must _he_ have felt? He barely moved now except for periodic shivers of tension and exhaustion, still trying to catch his breath. His hands were where she'd left them, loosely curled and twitching every now and then like he was trying to move them, but couldn't find the strength.

Maybe this was too much, Alphys thought to herself, as the voice she'd ignored before began speaking up again more insistently. She'd pictured this in her head before as a fun and sexy fantasy, and fun and sexy fantasies didn't include thinking about actual real-world repercussions. Even apart, she could still feel echoes of his magic within her, like it was coating her from the inside. The thought sent another small shiver through her, one alternately of pleasure and fear. What did that feeling _mean_? She didn't know. What were the potential consequences of having sex with a skeleton like this? To have him inside her like that? She didn't know. Maybe no one knew... and if it was something bad, then she was the one who was going to pay the price.

Dr. Gaster would be fine... or would he? His book had never described a situation like this. Maybe there'd be consequences for him too, letting his self be pulled out of him and placed inside another body, however temporarily. Maybe, maybe, maybe. Maybe this was too much to do all at once, maybe this was something they should have just built up to. Did they know each other enough to do something like this? Dr. Gaster didn't even know how much she hated herself most of the time!

Or... maybe he did. The boundaries between them had gotten extremely blurry... she felt a sense of guilt and shame, of having done something terribly wrong, an impending sense of inescapable doom and punishment, and she couldn't pin it to any actual thing she'd done. Maybe it was from him... but she couldn't think of any reason why he'd feel that way either. Dr. Gaster was brilliant and perfect, he'd have no reason to feel anything like that... but it crept along her thoughts, foreign and strange, a remnant of him like the magic he'd left inside her.

She'd exhausted so much of her energy, her brain rebelled at the idea of thinking more about all this. It was too big and hard, and she just wanted to feel... content. That soft, warm feeling underneath her concern, that affection and love for him, she wanted to feel that.

Alphys shifted her weight and let herself fall back to the floor by his side, weak and boneless. Was that warm feeling from her for him, or was it from him... for her...?

In spite of it all, everything they'd done, she felt that familiar rush of heat come to her face at the thought. Presumptuous, unfounded, unverified but still... what if...?

"U-um..." Alphys stumbled even on such a short non-word, everything in her head feeling hazy and clumsy. "Are you okay...?"

He just lay there in much the same state, his eyes closed, and she started to wonder irrationally if maybe she'd broken him somehow. Oh god, what if doing this had messed him up permanently? The king would have a fit! Who would take his place?? No one could replace Dr. Gaster! God, what had she done??

Just when her anxiety was ramping up to electrical spark levels, he said something. It wasn't anything she could understand, but it was an indication that he was still conscious at least, and she was grateful for that.

She gave him some time to either remember to sign or get up the energy to do it, and when his hands finally did move, it took her entirely too long to translate what he was saying. Vocabulary had gotten very difficult. She was _pretty_ sure that sign meant "intense"... and that made the most sense, because what they'd just done had certainly been that.

"I-it was kind of intense, yeah... I didn't think it'd be that- like that. Um... a-are you okay though? I didn't, uh... do something... wrong, to you...?" Under normal circumstances, Alphys wouldn't have had the courage to ask the question, but exhausted as she was, she couldn't find the energy to be more careful.

His hands were moving again... "Do you have a pen and paper?"

She blinked - the question had thrown all her self-doubt abruptly off-course, and the sheer absurdity of what they'd done together suddenly disappeared in the face of a mundane question with an easy answer. "U-uh, yeah, I've got some... um, why do you want it...?"

He took some long breaths, or what appeared to breaths anyway, and his one eye socket opened enough to look up at the ceiling. He looked exhausted, but... not necessarily in a bad way. Alphys had pictured him looking spent in similar circumstances in many of her fantasies, and she had to admit, for all the thorns this picture had in real life... it was still quite an appealing look on him.

"I want to take some notes."

She stared at him for a second, then found herself smiling, then laughing without thinking. "Oh! Oh, right! That makes sense, this is pretty, uh... unprecedented, right?"

"And it's best to take notes when the experience is... fresh in recent memory." His eyes drifted closed again. 

"Yeah, when you have the most data..." Alphys looked at him, in the almost-dark, her own eyes half-closed. "Um, I don't know what we'd use this data for, though..."

"I prefer to have it than not have it."

"Well, yeah... but..."

"And it may be useful if there are... side-effects. To this."

"Side-effects?" Alphys's eyes opened more fully. She'd just been thinking about that herself! All at once, a thought burst out of nowhere and made it out of her mouth. "Like, like me laying... me laying eggs?" Her voice cracked at the end of it into a high squeak. Her? Pregnant?? She got the mental image of a whole clutch of skull-faced lizards and a flurry of hysterical sparks burst erratically outwards from her.

"I highly doubt you'll have any eggs," Dr. Gaster said in a no-nonsense kind of tone that said she was being ridiculous, and that soothed her nerves. If he wasn't concerned, then she shouldn't be concerned... right? "Skeleton reproduction requires SOUL-to-SOUL contact and/or exchange, and your SOUL was..." He stopped for a second, and rested a hand over his mouth. The look on his face... was he embarrassed, a little? "Your SOUL stayed where it normally stays."

"That's true..." Alphys said, wanting to believe it as so because she absolutely was NOT prepared to raise a clutch of eggs right now in any way whatsoever. She could barely take care of herself most of the time. "I mean, you're the expert, haha..."

"True, I am," he said with a touch of his more normal confidence, which helped her feel a little better about all this. "Although..." And he looked awkward again. "As you said, this is unprecedented..."

"Yeah, so, that's why we should take notes. Right?"

"Yes."

"But... you don't think, um... you don't think anything bad's going to happen to us because we did that... right?"

He was quiet for a worrying amount of time, looking at the ceiling, his browbone furrowed in thought.

"We can't say for certainty without more data..."

Not the answer she wanted, although she couldn't say it was a surprise. He was right, of course. She frowned with a worried sound.

"S-sorry, I should've... I should've thought it through, or, or asked you or told you or... or something... I wasn't thinking..."

He was quiet again, while Alphys stewed in her own self-loathing. And she'd thought the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie finale had been an emotional rollercoaster. She didn't know she could feel this exhausted.

"You did ask me," he said eventually. "And I did agree to it."

He did. He did say that he wanted her to touch him, which was a thought that still give her a giddy thrill. He wanted _her_ to touch him!

"Well, we can't undo what we've done now... all we can do is keep notes on what happens from this point forward." His tone leveled and became more familiar. "I'll provide you with updates from my end while you provide me with the same. We should be able to track any changes or peculiar results of this that way."

"O-oh, yes, of course... and, um-" A thought almost got out of her mouth, but she managed to bite it back in time. Dr. Gaster heard her though, and made a questioning sound. 

That thought being that, a proper experiment needed multiple trials to verify the data... 

But, this really wasn't the time to say something like that. Not when there were still so many questions in the air about what exactly they'd just done.

"N-nothing, um... just, nothing..."

Dr. Gaster let it go, and for a moment they just lay there together, side by side. His breathing was slowing down to its normal pace, his eyes closed, and he seemed less fragile now and more... spent, in a good way. Almost relaxed, or at least, as close as he could get to it. Alphys raised one hand to rest it on top of his ribcage, gently, and he didn't start or move away from her. He just let her rest her hand there, where she could feel his ribs rise and fall.

She might have made a lot of mistakes tonight, but Dr. Gaster still let her do this... so ruining their relationship, at least, wasn't one of them. At least, for now.

And maybe, later, when everything was sorted out... she could ask him if they could repeat the experiment. Just to verify the results, of course. 

Just to make sure.


End file.
